What is Super Junior Do?
by Cho Youngie
Summary: Sekuel Twoshoot dari FF berjudul,I Want a Fish For My Baby. Semua member berkumpul di dorm super Junior. Kyuhyun mendapat tugas mengisi Kultum keagamaan pada Hyungdeulnya. Apakah yang kan disampaikan Kyuhyun yang notabene Magnae evil.


**What is Super Junior do?**

Author : Cho Youngie

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun(Kui Xian)

Zhoumi

Lee Donghae

Park Jungsoo a.k.a Leeteuk

Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Joongwoon a.k.a Yesung

Lee Sungmin

Shin Donghee a.k.a Shindong

Henry Lau

Choi Siwon

Declaimer : Super Junior milik SM. Member Super Junior milik Tuhan dan FF ini milik Author

Hari yang cerah di Bikini Botom#plak! di dorm Super Junior maksudnya readers. Pagi ini penghuni dorm Super Junior tepat Pukul 10.00, seluruh member super Junior kecuali Hankyung, Kibum , Kangin, Heechul dan Siwon berkumpul bersama. Mereka sedang melakukan kegiatan rut in mereka setiap minggu, yaitu saling menangkap hewan peliharaan mereka yang berada di rambut, reader tidak tahu? Baiklah akan author jelaskan,itu Kutu sodara-sodara sebangsa dan setanah ?tenang saja, Author bohong kok. Kegiatan Super Junior tiap minggunya adalah Mentoring Agama Islam yang dipimpin oleh namja tampan dengan tubuh atletis dan lesung pipi yang begitu menawan saat ia tersenyum. Namja itu adalah Choi Siwon. Hey! Bukankah tadi author bilang tidak ada Siwon?

Ya, memang tak ada. Siwon belum datang ke dorm mereka untuk mengisi acara inti. Untuk itu sang Leader Super Junior berinisiatif untuk memulai terlebih dulu acaranya.

" Baiklah setelah, tilawah bersama sekarang acara dilanjutkan dengan Kultum yang akan di isi oleh…ngg…mm…oi! Siapa nih yang Kultum". Tanya seekor ikan bernama Donghae#plak!.

"Sekarang giliran Kyuhyun kan?". Wookie menjawab.

" Jinjjayo?". Magnae Super Junior Kyuhyun berlagak kaget.

" Ya Salaaaaaaaaam … kenapa yang kasih Kultum malah setan?Bagaimana nasib Dangkoma nantinya?"Celetuk Namja berkepala besar bernama Yesung.

Evil smirk terpampang diwajah magnae imut mereka" Aku rasa sebentar lagi Dangkomamu itu akan jadi Sup Kura-kura Hyung …".Gulp!Yesung menelan ludahnya gugup. Ia benar-benar takut melihat aura hitam yang menguar dari diri sang Magnae Evil.

"Kui Xian ge, sudahlah cepat mulai Kultumnya. Biar selesainya cepet nih!kan aku jadi bisa main rumah-rumahan sama Author, aku dah janjian tau!" Timpal namja imut berpipi Chuby yang biasa di panggil ?kenapa ada Mochi?tentu saja karena Author yang pelupa ngasih tau tadi. Lihat sekarang authornya malah lagi ngobok-ngobok air sumur, kurang kerjaan ternyata.

Selain Mochi, ZhouMi juga ada lho. Yah namja berkebangsaan China yang kelewat tinggi ini memang tak bisa jauh-jauh dari namja berambuitikal dengan kulit pucat serta imut nan manis yang terkenal dengan keevilanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan istri author yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Kenapa?reader bingung?Hmm…jadi begini karena author sadar diri bahwa author kalah imut sama Kyu jadi author putuskan untuk jadi suami Kyu !#disumpel kaus kaki Eunhyuk sama Zhoumi,terus author dilempar , abaikan yang tadi.

"Ehem … Okeh Hyungdeul, aku Cho Kyuhyun pria paling imut didunia akan mulai acaranya". Magnae Evil memulai Kultumnya.

" emmm…mungkin tepatnya paling imut di neraka!". Seru Wookie tak terima. Bagaimanapun Ia masih merasa lebih imut dari Kyuhyun. Setidaknya di dorm mereka,kalau didunia sih author yang paling imut#author di glundungin Kyu dari Mount Everest.

"Ih apaan!Imutan aku tau!" Sungmin tak mau kalah. Ia tak tau bahwa kini Magnaenya sedang mengeluarkan aura hitamnya,siap menghancurkan apa saja disekitarnya.

"Woi pada mau dengerin Kltum nggak sih!" .Oh ternyata sisi Evilnya sudah Nampak. Lihatlah matanya yang menusuk siapapun yang melihatnya mengkerut,hidungnya yang kembang kempis menahan marah dan uratnya yang hampir keluar dari kulitnya.

"Kui Xian baby… tenaglah.. marah-marah tidak baik untuk kulitmu…walaupun aku tetap suka Kui Xian apapun bentuknya".Zhoumi mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyunnya. Ya Kyuhyunya, Zhoumi sudah terlanjur cinta pada namja evil atu ini. Yah sebut saja mereka telah lama berpacaran.

Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan perubahan warna pada pipinya yang menjadi merah karena kata-kata Zhoumi.#ecieeeeeeeeee author noel-noel pipi Kyuhyun*author dibakar Mimi.

" Oke aku mulai nih …"

"yes baby…"Zhoumi menimpali.

" Assalamu'alaikum Wr. Wb..."

"wa'alaikumsalam Wr. Wb. " Mereka menjawab serempak.

"Tahukah kalian?Hyungdeul dan aku awalnya adalah penghuni surga. Ta-"

"Eh emang setan juga tinggal di surga?". Donghae memotong pembicaraan Kyuhyun.

"hah?maksud hyung". Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

" anoo...aku dan Hyungdeul yang lainya tentu memang penghuni surga, tapi kalau evil sepertimu apa di surga juga?". Donghae masih dengan tampang inosennya.

" Yah! Donghai ge!Kui Xian baby bukan Evil tau! He is an angel of my heart!". Zhou tak terima dengan kata-kata Donghae yang menyebut kekasihnya Evil.

"Benar kata Mimi ge, Kui Xian ge bukan evil, tapi raja Iblis". Henry menambahkan.

Kyuhun tersipu malu mendengar ucapan Zhoumi kemudian tersenyum manis dan mengeluarkan tatapan mengerikannya pada namja ikan dan mochi yang baru saja mengatainya, matanya seolah-olah berkata dasar-ikan-sialan-lihat-saja-setelah-ini-akan-ada-menu-baru-untuk-makan-siang-kita-sate-donghenry(donghae dan Henry)-tepung.

Leeteuk hanya memutar bola matanya, ia bosan dengan pembicaraan dongsaengnya yang tak jelas arahnya.

"Teruskan Kyu..."Ucap Leeteuk datar.

" Nah kita dibumi ini karena mengikuti kakek dan Nenek kita, Adam dan Hawa. Dan Alloh itu berencana akan mengembalikan kita semua,umat manusia ke surga. Tentu saja kecuali Donghaedan Eunhyuk!"

"Lhoh kenapa?dan panggil aku Hyung kyu!aku lebuh tua darimu!" Tanya Eunhyuk disertai rasa kesal.

"Kan hanya manusia Hyung, Ikan sama Monyet nggak termasuk. Masa gitu aja nggak ngeti sih!". Jawab Kyu seenaknya. Pasangan ikan dan Monyet yang disebutpun hanya bisa memberikan Deathglare terbaiknya kepada namja tengil nan imut bernama Kyuhyun.

" Lagi pula kita didunia itu hanya menggantikan Hyung. Presiden Indonesia sekarang pak SBY hanya menggantikan presiden sebelumnya yaitu Ibu Mega, begitu juga aku yang menggantikan yeojachingu Mimi ge. Aku cuma nggantiin aja. Kita disebut orang jaman sekarang juga karena menggantikan orang jaman dulu. Untuk itu jadilah orang yang menerima. Misalnya dapat pacar jelek ya diterima aja. Toh pacar itu awetan yang jelek tau..." Kyuhyun menerangkan dengan Imutnya.

"Lho kok bisa?". Shindong penasaran.

" Iyalah, coba aja kalau Hyung punya pacar tinggi, putih, mulus, manis dan banyak uangnya. Pasti tiap hari jantungan, takut kecantol sama yang lain pas keluar rumah, yakan?" Kyu masih menerangkan dengan imut.

"iya sih...".Leeteuk membenarkan.

"Nah tapi beda kalau hyung punya pacar jelek. Keluar rumah nggak akan ada yang nyentuh, nggak akan lecet sedikitpun!" Terang Kyuhyun yakin.

" percaya deh!bahkan kalau ketemu sama demit aja, demitnya langsung lari. Pacar yang cakep itu paling mentok 20 tahun setelah menikah, cakepnya dah ilang tertelan pacar jelek dari lahir sampe matipun awet jeleknya!Nyehehehe."Kyu masih saja berceloteh dengan polosnya tanpa tahu ada satu namja yang sedang menatapnya sendu.

" Kui Xian ... apa itu berarti kau menerimaku menjadi namjachingumu karena aku jelek?" Mata Zhoumi mulai berkaca-kaca. Bagaimana mungkin Kui Xiannya begitu tega. Member yang lainya hanya bisa manatap sedih untuk Zhoumi.

"eeh? I...itu...nggak kok Mimi ge!" Kyuhyun kelabakan.

" Nggak salah maksudnya?" Tanya Zhoumi semakin sedih.

"Bu-bukan gitu...Mimi tampan kok!Menurutku Mimi paling tampan diduniaaaa..beneran deh, nggak bohong" Terang Kyu dengan antusiasme tinggi.

" Kamu nggak takut Mimi di gaet orang kyu?" Sungmin ikut-ikutan bertanya.

" Mana ada yang berani deketin Mimi. Mereka nggak bakal berani sama Evil Magnae Kyu!Iyakan Mimi ge?aku akan benar-benar membawa mereka ke neraka kalau berani menyentuh Mimiku!hehehe"Kyuhyun melingkarkan tanganya ke lengan kekar Zhoumi dengan manja.

Zhoumi terharu,akhirnya namjachingunya mengaku juga sebagai evil#plak!hehe tentu saja bukan terharu kerena itu, Zhoumi terharu karna ternyata namja evil nan imutnya begitu mencintainya.

"Okeh, hentikan acara bermesraanmu kyu!dan lanjutnya kultumnya." Leeteuk menginterupsi kegiatan ZhouHyun dengan wajah kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal melihat pasangan ZhouHyun, ia sekarang sedang menjanda. Umma Super Junior satu ini sedang dinggalkan Kim Young Woon a.k.a Kangin wajib militer. Mereka tidak tau bagaimana rindunya leeteuk pada Appa Super Junior bertubuh agak gempal itu#author digoreng Leeteuk oppa.

" ehem...oke, aku lanjutkan. Hyungdeul apa perbedaanya manusia dengan Hewan?

Kita sama-sama diciptakan Alloh SWT. Tapi ternyata Hewan lebih Qonaah atau menerima dari pada manusia. Contohnya ayam, ayam terima aja dapet makan jagung,beras,kacang hijau dan biji-biji lainya. Setelah mereka kenyang mereka ya pulang. Beda sama manusia, dari berasnya, jagungnya, kacang hijaunya,biji-bijianya sampe ayam-ayamnya masuk perut semua!ya kan?"

Yesung Cuma bisa mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Entah karena mengerti atau tidak.

" Setelah kenyang ayam akan pulang. Urusan buat besok makan apa ayam nggak khawatir karna ayam tahu besok ada rezekinya sendiri. Nggak ada kan ayam makam bawa ember buat tempat beras buat makan besok?nggak ada. Jika ada ayam macam apa itu!nanti dimusuhin sama teman-temanya!sana jadi manusia aja!gitu kata teman-teman si ayam"

" Terus lagi Cicak, cicak didinding mangsanya itu sebangsa nyamuk, laron. Hewan-hewan yang kecil yang bisa terbang. Tapi cicak nggak pernah kelaparan Hyung."

"kok gege tau ?" Henry membuka pertanyaan.

" taulah, emang kamu pernah dengar cicak kena busung lapar?nggak kan?Di dunia percicakan nggak ada yang namanya krisis pangan dan Krisis ekonomi. Cicak nggak pernah mengeluh, Mungkin Alloh salah desain kali ya,harusnya aku punya sayap kan makananku punya sayap mereka menerima apa yang diberi makanya Alloh mencukupi kebutuhanya. Bagitu Hyung...". Kyuhyun masih bersiap untuk melanjutkan kultumnya.

" Tapi ada hewan yang mirip manusia Hyung..."

"Apa Kyu?" tanya Yesung Penasaran.

" monyet. Coba aja Eunhyuk sama Monyet yang paling ganteng suruh duduk bareng pasti mirip. Kaya anak kembar malah ...hehehe"Kyuhyun nyengir ayam.

"Dasar magnae setan sialan!" Eunhyuk nggak terima.

" Mereka sama-sama merasa kurang dengan apa yang mereka dapat. Monyet akan selalu kurang walaupun sudah mandapatkan pisang. Begitu juga dengan Manusia yang selalu merasa kurang. Padahal kita lahir nggak bawa apa-apa tapi selalu ingin memiliki manusia, kita dulu lahir telanjang nggak bawa apa-apa,Hyungdeul juga, author juga gitu kok!iyakan Thor?"

Author : Oppaaaaaaaaaaaa...jangan gitu aku malu tau!

" Emang da apa bayi yang lahirnya sambil bawa kambing?nggak ada tahu. Semua ini hanya titipan Alloh karena itu kita harus jaga sebaik-baiknya dan berbagilah dengan sesama tidak boleh kikir Hyungdeul,Ki-" Kyuhyun masih belum selesai dengan kultumya tiba-tiba ada yang menginterupsi.

"Assalamu'alaikum...maaf aku terlambat..." Pria berbadan atletis dengan lesung pipi yang memukauternyata yang datang.

"Wa'alaikumsalam..."jawab mereka bersamaan

" Eh Siwonnie sudah datang...ayo kita mulai saja acaranya" Leeteuk segera menyambutnya.

TBC

Bagaimanakah mentoringnya akan berlangsung?Tunggu Chap kalau ada yang menunggu. Author terinspirasi dari ceraman K.H. Anwar Zahid, terus dipadu dengan beberapa hal jadilah FF ini oke reader, Author minta Review ne?

Balasan Review **I Want a Fish For My Baby**

**Wookie** : hehehe kan terserah authornya dong ... Gomawo mau baca chingu^^

**ZueTeuk** : Ne, Gomawo chingu^^.aku seneng kalo bisa bikin orang ^^nih aku dah bikin lagi. Gomawo mau baca chingu^^Di review lagi ya^^

**Schagarin **: Mian kemarin pendek,yang ini juga pendek^^#lirik atas

Gomawo mau baca chingu^^.Asal jangan senyum-senyum dijalan aja chingu..hehehe

Besok chingu akan ada FF MiXian bergenre pure Romance,tunggu saja...

**Lee Hae Ah **: Aigooo umma gom, kali ini aku nggak banyak menistakan Donghae ko..hehehe tanang aja... Gomawo mau baca chingu^^

**Kucing liar** : yeeee...seneng aku kalo ada yang bisa ketawa hehehe. Gomawo mau baca chingu^^

Tentu aja kyu percaya sama author. Kan yang ngajarin kyu evil itu author,Nyehehehehe

**Keyra Kyuunee** : Gomawo mau baca chingu^^

**Layeppa** : Gomawo mau baca chingu^^

**Park YUIrin** : hehehe. Yah sekali-kali author boleh kan ngerjain Kyu. Jangan Kyu terus yang anggap aja Hukum alam chingu...^^

Ya jelas aja Kyu percaya sama author kan aku gurunya Kyu dalam hal

Gomawo mau baca chingu^^

**The **: Tampang Haeppa?ya jelas kaya ikan dong...heheheh #plak!

Gomawo mau baca chingu^^


End file.
